


The Something

by AmiJolllly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Haunting, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiJolllly/pseuds/AmiJolllly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There's something in my apartment. I haven't seen it yet, but I feel it's eyes on my back. Everywhere I go it follows me. This isn't the first time I've felt it either. This... presence has been here for the last week. I can't tell anyone because they'll think I'm crazy even more than they already do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is practically the first time I've written this kind of story. I hope that it turned out as scary as I wanted it to be. I'm pretty proud of it.

There's something in my apartment. I haven't seen it yet, but I feel it's eyes on my back. Everywhere I go it follows me. This isn't the first time I've felt it either. This... presence has been here for the last week. I can't tell anyone because they'll think I'm crazy even more than they already do.

 

I'm in my kitchen making nasi goreng right now. There's a rhythmic thumping coming from the counter behind me. Like someone is sitting on it and swinging their legs back and forth. There's only one problem... I'm home alone. The eyes are on my back again, from the same direction the thumping is coming from, so I assume that it has a vaguely human form. I still can't see whatever it is though.

 

I'm so tired. I haven't slept decently for a long time. Whenever I sleep I have nightmares. They always take place in a field with a scarecrow. _The sky is dark, as if the sun set five minutes ago. I can barely see. There's a forest surrounding the meadow but I'll certainly get lost in there. No way to escape. To escape the thing approaching me. It's coming from behind me. I can hear it's footsteps, thud... thud... thud. It's right behind me, reaching with it's claws for my shoulder. I turn around and see-_

All of them are more or less the same. When I don't sleep, I can feel the thing glaring at me, always out of the corner of my eye, never visible.

 

Apparently my friends are getting worried about me. I'm not sleeping and, because of that, I'm not eating. I barely go outside anymore. I'm scared that it'll follow me. At first it didn't go outside, but it's gotten stronger. I can feel that it's stronger, so I don't go outside. It might hurt someone. 

 

Hungry, I'm so hungry. But I can't eat, I can't leave my bed. It'll hurt me if I leave the bed. I still can't see it, but it's crouching at my feet. If I look at it it'll... I don't know what it'll do, but it can't be good. Why isn't it doing anything? What's it waiting for? I want my mom!

 

It's sitting next to me now. I still can't see it. I know where it is, but when I look at it, it's gone. Out of the corner of my eye I can see the shape. Almost like a human's, but not quite. Something's wrong with it, but I can't figure out what. 

 

It's right next to my head, I don't dare to look. I can hear it moving. It's... it's leaning over me. Help me. Please. It's turning my face, I have to look, I can't stop myself. It's bending over me. Oh God, there are tentacle-like things coming out of it's back. They're coming at my face. I can't turn away, I feel so tired. It wants me to close my eyes. I can't- I can't close my eyes. Or maybe I can. What's stopping me? The monster... the monster is stopping me! I can't let it win! Actually, why not? If I just go to sleep for a minute it'll be gone. It was all just a dream, so if I go to sleep it'll be gone when I wake up.

 

\--

 

"Frank? Frankie, open up! Come on, man, I'm tired of your bullshit! You've been alone for long enough now, I'm taking you to a movie!" Finally the door opens. "Hi, Gerard. Come in. I was just popping in a DVD, let's just watch here? Is that fine?" Gerard sighs and rolls his eyes, but agrees because actually he's very glad to see that his friend is healthy.

 

The movie finishes around midnight. Frank says that Gerard can sleep on the couch, but the latter declines. He has promised his girlfriend to come home. Gerard doesn't see the black silhouette following him the entire way home. He also doesn't see 'Frank' smirk as he leaves.


End file.
